


hold me closer

by sonlali



Series: Cuddling Ficlets [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, In the Dark, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vertical Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: while closing up the store, patrick is overwhelmed with feelings for david.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Cuddling Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614172
Comments: 38
Kudos: 195





	hold me closer

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for danieljradcliffe from [this cuddling prompt list.](https://language-of-love.tumblr.com/post/190450918007/cuddling-prompts-send-me-a-and-ill-write-a) thanks for the prompt!
> 
> 12\. In the dark

David looks beautiful right now. He always looks beautiful, but right now with the lights dimmed as they complete their closing tasks at the Apothecary, he looks positively ethereal. He’s just straightening the merchandise so the labels face forward, and yet Patrick is enthralled. The light from the full moon is streaming in the store’s windows and David looks like he is _glowing_. 

The details of his dark hair and clothing are difficult to distinguish in the low evening light, and Patrick finds himself focusing on the sharpness of David’s jaw, the arch of his brows, the gentle curve of his lips. Patrick tries to return his attention to the money in the cash register he is meant to be counting, but he simply cannot manage to take his eyes off this gorgeous man. 

The glow of the moonlight reflects off David’s rings as his hands nimbly fold the alpaca throws. He’s humming softly and his movements are light and graceful. Patrick forces himself to begin counting the cash, but then David glances up and flashes him a small crooked smile, and Patrick could swear that David’s eyes are _sparkling_. He fumbles the bills and has to start over with his counting. David is so beautiful and Patrick _wants_. 

He’s not even entirely sure what he wants, but Patrick knows he has never in his life wanted anyone or anything as much as he wants David. They’ve only been dating just over a week, but Patrick is already certain that he will want David in his life for a very long time. He wants _all_ of David—anything David is willing to share with him. Patrick wants all of his thoughts and feelings, he wants to hold David in his arms, he wants to kiss David, he wants… He wants things he knows he isn’t quite ready for yet, but still he _wants_ so badly.

Patrick finally manages to finish counting the cash just as David moves toward him to the workroom behind the counter. Patrick grabs one of his hands as David passes to pull him back. David moves easily into Patrick’s space, settling his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and smiling softly. Patrick wraps his arms around David’s waist and tugs him closer until their lips meet in a quick kiss.

“Hey, you,” Patrick whispers against David’s lips.

“Hi,” David breathes, and Patrick’s heart flips over in his chest. 

Patrick wants to kiss David. He wants to touch him. He wants to remove David’s clothes and worship and praise every part of David’s body. He wants _so much_. It’s thrilling and terrifying in equal measures. David must see something in Patrick’s eyes because he smiles gently and pulls Patrick into a tight embrace. And oh, _this_ is what he wants the most right now.

Patrick wraps his arms more firmly around David and buries his face in David’s neck. David’s body relaxes against his, and David slouches slightly so he is able to rest his head on Patrick’s shoulder. Their bodies are pressed as close as physically possible. Patrick can feel David’s heartbeat against his chest, a steady and comforting rhythm. He can feel the gentle caress of each exhaled breath against his neck. He is completely surrounded by the warmth of David’s body. Patrick presses a kiss to David’s neck, and David positively melts in his arms with a long sigh. Patrick feels like he could be floating. His heart is soaring and his body feels lighter than ever before.

He has no idea how much time has passed, doesn’t know who may have seen them through the windows as they hold each other in the near darkness, but it doesn’t matter. In this moment that only thing that matters is David. Patrick knows it’s too soon, far too soon, but he also knows that he could fall in love with David Rose. And Patrick is going to hold on to David for as long as he can. He’s not going to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
